Riding in a boat is a pleasure to many people. Some ride in boats to enjoy the view as they move through the water. Some, such as those who fish, ride in boats to travel from one place on a body of water to another and wish to ride comfortably. When the water is calm with small or no waves, the ride is relatively smooth. However, when the wind is stronger making the waves larger, the ride can be bumpy and less pleasurable. Various attempts have been made to make the ride in wavy conditions more comfortable.